A Gleefully Supernatural Family
by LolaWorld
Summary: John Winchester is a full-time single dad of four; Dean, Sam, Quinn and Rachel. Suddenly without a mother, the Winchester children have to go through many new adjustments. Casey12 is my co-author on this one. Story does contain spanking, some graphic sex and some age-play scenes. We do not own supernatural or Glee. /gleefully supernatural family/set?id 806879
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

*Short back story* John and Mary Winchester were supernatural/monster hunters; but on a part-time basis. Mary was raised as a hunter and she introduced the life to John. On the side he owns a body and repair shop. Together they had three children, Dean, Sam and their youngest, Quinn.

John was picking up eight year old Dean from school while Mary was home with four year old Sam and two month old Quinn. A demon made its way into the Winchester home for revenge from a previous hunt John and Mary had been on two years prior. Little Sam was scared but from sheer instincts he knew he had to take his little sister and hide. John arrived back home to find a deceased wife, a very scared little boy and a crying baby ready for her 4:00 feeding.

**Ten months later**

John walked into Carter Elementary school with all three of his children. There was a beautiful brunette sitting at the front desk. She welcomed them with the warmest smile. John walked over to her with as much of a smile as he could muster out of pure exhaustion. Dean stood by his dad while Sam ran around the office flying is toy jet. Quinn was content being held in her father's arms with her thumb in her mouth holding a pink, satin trimmed blanket.

"Ohhh my goodness that is the CUTEST baby I have ever seen!"

"Thank you," John smiled.

"So how can I help you?"

"I need to register these two for school," he smiled while looking down at Dean and then realizing Sam was on the other side of the office, "SAM!"

Sam sprouts up from the floor and ran back over to his father. John let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry about that."

"Ohh it's quite alright. It looks like you and your wife certainly has your hands full," she smiled sweetly.

"No, just me; my wife passed away ten months ago."

"Oh, I am so very sorry."

**Four and a half years later, give or take a month**

"Dean! Please help Quinn wash her hands. Also, please tell Sammy dinner is ready."

"Sure Mom," Dean called back.

Thirty year old Elizabeth was right in the middle of taking lasagna out of the oven. She was six months pregnant with her first biological child and her back was causing her much grief. She placed dinner down on the counter then heard the garage door open. The pain in her back was suddenly a little more bearable now that her husband was home from a long week of hunting.

John walked in looking rugged and exhausted; but Elizabeth found him to be the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. The moment he saw the beautiful, long hair brunette his face lit up.

"Hey there Mrs. Winchester," John smiled brightly.

"Well, hello there yourself Mr. Winchester," she said right before planting a big passionate kiss onto her husband's lips.

Their thirty second date was quickly interrupted. Sam was skipping down the stairs as Quinn was running by and Dean was trying to chase her down with a dress in his hand. The little girl was screaming as Dean was yelling.

"Quinn! Come on! You can't run around half naked!"

"Yes I can! Leave me alone!"

Quinn made a bee line right into the kitchen and without looking ran right into John. She looked up while wearing nothing but hello kitty panties.

"DADDY!" She squealed from delight and lifted up her arms.

He picked her up without hesitation and gave her a big hug followed by many kisses.

"Princess, where is your dress?" John asked while glancing over at his two boys and throwing them a big smile.

"I don't know daddy."

"Well, why did you take it off in the first place?"

"Cause daddy, I had to look in the mirror."

"You had to look in the mirror without your dress on, why?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as if her father just asked her the stupidest question.

"Beeecaaauussse, I had to check to see if I had boobies yet."

John was afraid to ask but did anyway, "and why did you need to check for that?"

"Daaadddyyy, cause boys like boobies."

John and Elizabeth's eye grew wide from the unexpected words coming out of their sweet and innocent little girl.

"Is there a boy you like in pre-school Quinn?" Elizabeth asked.

Quinn smiled a big smile, "Yeeeyeah, he just started last week, his name is Ryan and he's really, really cute."

John feels as if he is close to having a heart attack. His protection for his little girl has suddenly gone into overdrive. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ohhh little girl, I'm seeing an all girls school in your future."

"Jooohhn," said Elizabeth with a playful punch to his arm.

"What? You think I'm kidding?" He smirked.

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes at her husband's over-protectiveness. John smiles at his wife then looks back to Quinn.

"So baby girl, who told you that all boys like," he clears his throat, "boobies?"

"I heard Dean on the phone. He said Sally Conner had nice boobies and he liked them a lot!"

John's eyes widen even further. He glances over to where Dean was just standing; and now sees no one standing in the spot. He hands Quinn over to his wife.

"Excuse me for one minute sweetheart," says John as he runs out of the kitchen and up to Dean's possible hiding spot, "DEAN ANTHONY WINCHESTER!"

**Eleven Years Later…**

Two months have gone by since the fatal car accident Elizabeth Winchester was in. She was driving with both Quinn and the youngest Winchester, Rachel. Both girls survived but not without injury. Rachel broke her left arm while Quinn ended up with many scratches and cuts; a deep cut behind her ear and one on her right hand. It was a small scar but it was enough to remind her daily of the horrific incident.

Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Rachel looks at her arm.

"This is so horrible. I got that cast taken off two weeks ago and my arm still looks super skinny," she pouted.

"It'll get stronger, remember, the doctor said it just needs a little more time," Quinn tried to console her little sister.

Rachel gave her a small sideways smile and places her hand softly onto hers. John finds the girls; he sits down across from them.

"Girls', I need to talk to you both about something important."

"Awww daddy, this is the good part," Rachel whines.

Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel and pauses the movie, "what is it daddy?"

"I'm not sure how to say this except just to say it. I think I'm going to have to take you both out of school and register you both for home school."

Rachel jumps up and Quinn shoots up closer to the edge of the couch.

"NOOOOoooo," they both protest.

"Daddy! My cheerleading? I am the captain of the Cheerios!"

"And what about my Glee club daddy?" Rachel added, "I am the ONLY 6th grader EVER to be accepted and you want to just snatch that away?"

"Girl! Girls! Settle down," says John firmly.

Both girls stop for a moment to let him speak.

"I am sorry but my work; even on a part-time basis is too important. I can't just leave you two home alone to fend for yourselves."

"But daddy!" Quinn complained, "I'm 16! I drive; I can take care of myself for a few days."

"Maybe so princess; but taking care of yourself annnd your hyper-active, eleven year old sister, well, for a few hours, sure; but, a few days, sorry baby, I'm just not comfortable with that."

Rachel starts to pace, its how she does her best thinking. She suddenly stops and snaps her fingers.

"Daddy! I got it! Grammy! Grammy can stay with us!"

"Rachel, Grandma lives in England, that's just not plausible."

"Why not!? Grammy loves us, we love her, and she would do it."

"Rache, all that is true; but, that would only be an option if this were a temporary situation; my work is a permanent one. Grandma can't just hop on a plane every other week or two to stay with both of you."

"What is so important about your work anyway? You travel around fixing exotic cars for fancy smancy people; I know you're like this specialist guy but how is that more important than MY CAREER and Quinn's, well, I don't know, her future as a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader I guess; because let's face it, becoming a brain surgeon just isn't too likely."

"HEY!" Quinn protests, "I have a 3.9 GPA and you can't even spell phone correctly. I highly suggest you watch who you are calling stupid!"

"That's not fair! You know I'm dyslexic!"

"You started it!"

"No! You did!"

John stands up and claps his hands with one big clap, "GIRLS!"

Both Quinn and Rachel freeze and look over at their father.

"Both of you stop arguing and this discussion is officially over, end of story. This is your last week in a public school. I have a job coming up and we will **all** be leaving in two days."

"DADDY!" Rachel cries.

Quinn stays on the couch quietly as tears start to fall down her beautiful, angelic face.

"Rachel, I said end of discussion. If you continue to push the issue you just might find yourself over my lap, is that what you want?"

Rachel gives her father her biggest sad puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, "no sir."

"Alright, good; I'm going to be out in the garage with the boys preparing for our next job if you need me."

Rachel stayed quiet until she heard the door to the outside garage close.

"Okay, Quinn, give me your phone!"

Quinn sniffled, "Why, who are you going to call?"

"DUHHH! I'm going to call Grammy."

"But daddy said…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on Quinn, we have to at least try."

"Okay, fine, I guess it can't hurt."

Rachel smiles at her sister's support and dials the number. She listens through a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Grammy! It's Rachel!" Hi!"

"Why hello sweetheart, how are things?"

Rachel started crying, "They're horrible Grammy! We all miss you and mommy and, and now," she starts crying harder.

"Oh dear, Rachel, sweetheart, what is it?"

"It's just…it's just..."sniffle, cry, "its daaaddddyy."

"What about your father dear?"

"He…he…he wants to take us on the road with him. He says we're going to have to do HOMESCHOOOOOOOLLL!" Rachel cries harder.

"Oh sweetheart…"

"Grammy! How will I EVER become a famous actress if I do home school? How will Quinn get into college without a cheerleading scholarship? It's her only way in!"

Quinn looks over at Rachel and gives her a death stare, "HEY!"

Rachel ignores her as she has to stay focused on all the drama she is throwing out into the phone.

"How can our father just take us from this home? The only home Quinn and I have EVER known!"

"Well, sweetheart, your father isn't taking you away permanently."

"But Grammy! How can I perform for mommy? If I don't star in the next school play mommy will never see me on stage!"

Rachel is sobbing into the phone.

"Ohhh dear. Okay, Rachel, Rachel sweetheart…."

Rachel calms down long enough to hear her grandmother speak.

"I'll call your father and speak to him and see if we can't come up with a solution."

"REALLY?! Thank you Grammy! Thank you!"

"No promises sweetheart; but I'll do what I can."

Rachel spills out a few sniffles, "Oo ookay Grammy thanks still."

"Alright sweetheart, I have to bring some tea up to Grandpa and then I'll place that call. Just take a deep breath, everything will turn out, I promise."

Rachel said her goodbye's and hung up.

"Wow Rache! You are good. I definitely see a TONY in your future."

Rachel takes a bow, "thank you, thank you."

Rachel then froze as a thought just entered into her mind.

"Ohh crap, Quinn, daddy is going to know we called Grammy. He's going to kill us!"

**GSN**

John is going over materials needed with his two boys, Sam and Dean when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller I.D. He lets out a deep sigh before answering.

"Hello Prue."

"Hello John, do you have a minute to talk?"

"A quick one Prue, how can I help you?"

"What's this about taking the girls out of school and putting them through home school? Rachel was just beside herself. John, the girls are already going through so much already; do you really have to take them away from the only secure environment they have?"

"Prue, I'm sorry but my work is important. Plus, I'm not leaving my little girls behind. I almost lost them in that car accident as well. I have no choice but to keep them close to me."

"I can certainly understand John; but, Rachel and Quinn, my heart aches for them. They lost their mother and now they are going to lose their friends too."

"They aren't going to lose their friends. They can still see their friends when we're back home."

"But John, it's just not the same."

John let out another big sigh, "I know it's not the same; but, I…"

Dean walked over as he was purposely listening in, "Uhmm Dad, I can stay with them."

"Wh? I'm sorry Prue," he holds his hand on the mouth piece of the phone, "What Dean?"

"I said, I can stay; you and Sammy go on the hunt and I'll stay behind with the girls. Then with the next hunt maybe Sam can stay and I'll go with you."

John looks at his son with a perplex look, "Prue, I'm going to have to call you back; my eldest child has apparently gone crazy."

John hangs up the phone, "Dean, you are 24 and Sam is only 20, how can you possibly think that either of you can handle one semi-wild teenager and one emotionally dramatic pre-teen girl? Alone they are a handful; but together…."

"What harm would there be in at least trying it once?" Dean asked.

"I just don't know Dean…"

"OHH COME ON DADDY, LET HIM DO IT!" Rachel yells out as she was eavesdropping from the other side of the garage.

"Rachel! Get your little bottom in here now! Quinn, you too!"

"Good Job Rachel," said Quinn, "you really know how to stay quiet," she mocked as she pinched her sister on the back of her arm.

"OW! Why did you pinch me?!" Rachel yelled as she shoved Quinn.

"Because daddy didn't even know we were there dumbass until you opened your big stupid mouth!"

Quinn shoved Rachel back.

"RACHEL, QUINN! NOW! Get over here!"

Quinn pushes Rachel again as she starts walking over to their father. When her back is turned Rachel runs and tackles Quinn from behind.

"OWWW! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

John runs over and Dean and Sam are right behind. John pulls off Quinn as Dean pulls Rachel away from Quinn.

"DAMN RACHEL, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"QUINN AND RACHEL, KNOCK IT OFF THIS INSTANT!' demands John, "Dean, keep Rachel close, Quinn and I need to take a little trip to the bathroom."

"Wha wai, daddy," sniveled Quinn, "nooo, I'm sorry."

"Too late little girl, it was bad enough calling your little sister what you called her but then your dropped the F bomb."

Rachel is smirking as she watches their father haul her sister off to the bathroom. John calls out to Dean.

"Put Rachel in a corner, five minutes!"

Rachel's smirk vanishes instantly.

"Bu bu buuuutt.."

"Let's go mischief maker," stated Dean as he walks her to a corner inside the house.

**GSN**

Once in the downstairs bathroom, Quinn really lets the waterworks go.

"Dadddy, I'm sorry! I'll never swear again!"

"Save it little girl, "now open up."

She cries a bit more but does as she is told. John suds up a bar of soap and places it in her mouth then taps her chin, "close."

He looks into his daughter's sorrowful big hazel eyes, "You have two minutes."

Quinn whimpers as tears cascade down her face and she nods in understanding.

"I do not want to ever hear you swear again, especially the F bomb, do I make myself clear!?"

Quinn nods her head yes. She stands by the sink with the dreaded soap in her mouth, fidgeting like crazy and praying time to speed by. John leans against the doorway with his arms crossed, just waiting. After what seems like forever to Quinn she points at her wrist as if to ask for the time.

"Twenty-five more seconds."

Quinn fidgets a bit more while John is looking at his watch.

"Alright sweetie, take out the bar and you can rinse for thirty seconds...starting now."

She rinses as best as she can in her allowed time. Gagging, rinsing, spitting, gagging, rinsing, spitting.

"Okay, time's up," states John suddenly.

"Daddddy, it's so gross," she whined.

"Well you are a smart girl Quinn, next time I'm sure you can think of better choice of words."

"But daddy, THOSE words just felt sooo right."

"I see and how did the soap taste?"

"Horrible," she pouted.

"Okay then, lesson learned."

**GSN**

"Rachel stand still!" Snapped Dean.

"It's haaarrrd," she whined.

Dean just heavily sighs as John and Quinn walk in. Rachel can't see them but she can hear them.

"Daddy, can I get out of time out now?"

John walks over to Rachel and gives her two good smacks on her bottom then faces her forward.

"OWWW, what was that for!?"

"Little girl, you know the house rules, once in time out there is no talking; especially whining and asking if you can leave."

"But but daddy what if you changed the rules and forgot to tell us?"

"Rachel Grace are you trying to get a spanking today? Because if you are, you are certainly heading down the right road."

Rachel looks down at her feet, "No daddy, sorry."

"Okay, good, now go sit down on the couch; Dean and Quinn, you too please."

Dean sits down and Rachel and Quinn automatically sit on either side of him. Rachel snuggles in really close to her brother as Quinn is finding herself highly distracted from the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Sam!" John calls out.

A couple of moments later Sam enters the room.

"What do you need dad?"

"I need you to sit on the couch. We're having a family meeting."

Sam rolls his eyes, "fine."

SMACK!

Sam turns around, "OW! What the hey!?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry Sir," Sam apologizes and plops down on the couch.

Quinn is messing with her tongue and not paying much attention. John snaps his fingers in front of her.

"Quinn, pay attention."

"Sawwy dawwdy," she says with her fingers still in her mouth.

John takes a deep breath, "Okay, there are going to be some more changes around here and we need to discuss them so we're all on the same page."

**Thank you Kimmy for being an AWESOME co-author! Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, especially the detailed reviews. Those are my FAVORITE! **


	2. HOME ALONE w THING 1 and THING 2

**HOME ALONE WITH THING 1 and THING 2**

It was a Friday after school when John and Sam were packed up and ready to go on their hunt. This time around though, it would only be the two of them.

"Dean, you have all of our numbers; and remember IF you really need help and for some reason you can't get a hold of me or Sammy, you call Uncle Bobby."

"Dad, I got it. I'm not an idiot."

"I know you're not; but I also know you have never been solely responsible for the girls this long either."

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you trust me a lot more with vampires and monsters than you do with Quinn and Rachel?"

"Because, when you fight the vampires and the monsters, you kill them and it's done. With Rachel and Quinn, you will fight with them; BUT, you can't kill them. See my dilemma?

Dean rolled his eyes, "dad, come on, I'm not going to kill them. I would die for them both in a heartbeat if it came down to them or me."

John sighed, "I know son, I know; it's just that, they're my babies."

Dean smirked, "And what am I?"

John thought about it, "You're my soldier, my second in command."

"Oh, so no pressure there," Dean mocked.

"Nope, none whatsoever," John answered with a raise of his eyebrow; then gave his son a wink once he saw how tensed up he became.

**SNSN**

John walked in after he packed up his truck and found Dean. Sam had already said his good-bye's to his siblings and was in the truck. As he waited he decided to settle in for a cat nap.

"Alright, remember the girls are both grounded until Monday for their fighting yesterday and calling Grandma when I told them not to. No phones, no friends, Quinn in bed at 9 and Rachel in bed by 8."

"Yeah, I know dad, I got it."

"Just listen to your gut and most important, remember to breathe."

"Got it," Dean smiled.

John patted Dean on the shoulder, gave him a nod then called up to Quinn and Rachel.

"Girls! I'm leaving."

Within moments footsteps were heard trampling down the stairs. Both Quinn and Rachel give John a big hug and kiss.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," said Rachel as she squeezed her arms a bit tighter around John's strong, muscular abdominals and back.

"I'll miss you too kitten," he said as he kissed her on top of her head.

John then reached over to hug Quinn. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Please be safe daddy."

"Always Princess, always."

"Huh, why wouldn't daddy be safe? They are just working on cars," stated Rachel plainly.

Quinn had to remind herself that Rachel didn't know anything about what their father and brothers really did when on the road.

"Oh you know Rache, even driving down the street isn't safe," said Quinn quickly.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "if you say so."

John smiled and gave both of his girls another kiss and a nice grip on Dean's shoulder before he headed out the door.

**SNSN**

It was Saturday morning; Quinn awakened early, got dressed and quietly made her way into her brother's bedroom. She shook Dean softly.

"Dean?" She asks in a loud whisper; but, received no response.

"Deeaaann?" She asks a bit louder while she shook him a bit harder; but still, nothing.

She through her arms in the air in frustration and called his name fairly loud.

"DEAN!"

He jumped up suddenly, "What! What! What's wrong!?" He asked frantically while he automatically rubbed his face with his hands in order to help him focus.

"What's wrong is that Coach Sylvester is going to beat my ass if I'm late."

"Coach Sylvester? Who? What?"

Quinn sighed, "My cheerleading coach, if any of us are late she makes us run a mile AFTER practice."

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute to get dressed," says Dean as he swung his leg over and onto the floor.

"Why can't I just borrow your car?"

"What?! Are you Crazy!? No way!"

"But Deeeaaann, I don't neeed you to drive me," she whined, "I can drive myself. Come on, daddy has the truck, Sammy's car is out of commission again and well, you know what happened with the other car," said Quinn as she thought of her mom and quickly put the memory away, "I'll just go straight there and back, I promise!"

"Not in my car! No way! No one drives my baby but me!"

"and dad," Quinn added mockingly.

"And dad," Dean repeated regrettably, "anyway, no, I'll drive you, end of story!"

She sighed, "Fiiiiiinnne."

Dean stood and just looked at Quinn.

"What?" She asked out of frustration.

"I need you to leave so I can get dressed…..soooo scoot."

"Dean, you don't have anything I haven't already….,Ooo umm" never mind, I'll meet you downstairs."

Dean cleared his throat, "STOP, right there!"

Quinn froze.

"What in the HELL does that mean little girl?!"

She sighed and turned around, "Okay, you caught me; I watch porn," she giggled, "Good-bye now."

"You're not going anywhere; now, you do what!?"

Quinn squirmed but still figured he could handle her watching porn much more than he could handle finding out she was no longer a virgin.

"Dean, I'm 16 not 6!"

He sighed, "and pray tell, WHERE did you get this so called PORN!?"

"It's called the ..Net; you may have heard of it."

"Oh ha ha, watch the attitude little girl."

She sighed, "ugh, it's just some free online porn; in fact, I could send you some links if you want," she asked with hopes to butter him up.

"Absolutely No….," he stopped his self to actually think about it for a moment. He snapped back to reality as he realized he actually considered to get links to porn from his baby sister. He had to ask himself what he was thinking. He shook it off.

"Absolutely not, but we WILL be talking about this more!"

She sighed, "fiiine, can I go now?"

"Yes….FOR NOW!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and headed downstairs. She left a note for Rachel in case she woke up to an empty house. It was a house rule to always leave a note if no one was available to tell verbally. Not more than four minutes passed when Dean galloped down the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go.

Quinn followed Dean out to the car and they quickly drove off to the high school. Within twenty minutes he pulled into the parking lot.

**GSF**

Rachel woke up to an empty house. She started her morning as she usually did then drifted downstairs. Quinn was usually the first one up on any given morning. Rachel couldn't shake the feeling so she decided to go back upstairs and check for Quinn in her bedroom. Her room was empty. Rachel started to panic; she ran over to Dean's room and his too was empty. She began to run around the house.

"Quinn! Dean! Quinn!"

**GSF**

Dean arrived at McKinley High school and pulled up to the entrance of the school

"Okay, I'll be back in two hours to pick you up. Meet me right here, same spot."

"Yeah, sure, no problem! I gotta go. I only have two minutes to spare!" said Quinn before she quickly ran off.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled as he watched his sister run out to field.

**GSF**

Dean returned home and was attacked immediately by a crying, frightened little girl. She flung her arms around him as she sobbed.

"Where were you!? Why did you leave me? Why? Why!?"

Dean held her until she settled down, "Rachel, shhhh, Rache, its okay, its okay."

"NO! It's not okay! I was all alone!"

"Rachel, I was gone for less than an hour."

"Bu buu buut I," (sniffle, sniffle), "I thought you left me."

"Sweetie, I just drove Quinn to practice. Didn't you see the note on the fridge where we always leave notes?"

Rachel shook her head no, "No, that was the first place I looked.

"What?" Dean asked, "Quinn knows to always leave a note."

He looked around and couldn't find the note where it should have been left. Right before he was about to give up a white notepad caught his eye. He walked over and found that Quinn did leave a note; she just didn't place it properly. Dean shook his head.

"She knows better than that," he thought to his self before he looked over at Rachel, "sorry about that Rache. Quinn left the note in the wrong spot."

Rachel sniffled a few times, wiped her nose and her tears with the nearest napkin, "Ohh, okay then, buuuttt, bu buut I, I, I still didn't see it."

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry. I'm here now."

"I was so scared; I thought you guys left me."

"We would never, ever, ever leave you."

"Don't' say that! You can't say that! It isn't true and you know it!"

Dean had a flashback of the loss of his biological and step mother.

"You're right, okay, I'm sorry. I promise I will never, ever, ever leave you ON PURPROSE. Is that better?"

Rachel started to calm down, "deal."

He kissed the top of her head then pulled her away in order to ask her something sweetly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

Rachel looked up at Dean and gave him a huge, teary eyed smile, "with syrup?"

Dean chuckled, "who eats it without? That's just preposterous!"

**GSF**

Rachel lounged on her favorite lazy boy chair as she watched her favorite show; Dean took a nap aside her on the couch. Rachel just happened to look at the clock and remembered that Quinn's practice was only two hours long on Saturday. She didn't know how or why she knew that but she did.

"Dean!"

He remained sound asleep.

"Dean!"

He moved a little; but still didn't awaken. Rachel rolled her eyes, grabbed a nearby couch pillow and hit Dean as hard as she could.

"DEAN!"

He shot up, "I'M UP! I'M UP! What's wrong!?"

Rachel casually answered, "What time were you supposed to get Quinn?"

Dean rubbed his face, "Umm noon, why?"

"Oh, no reason except that it's twelve thirty!"

Dean looked at his watch, "DAMN!"

He jumped up from the couch, "Rache, you coming?"

"Naaa, I'm good."

"Alright, I won't be long. Don't open the door to anyone and DON'T go outside! Unless of course there is a fire AND THERE BETTER NOT BE A FIRE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; go already. I'll be fine."

**GSF**

"I'm so late," Dean spoke angrily to his self, "why didn't she call me?"

He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed her number. He immediately heard the ring tone of Quinn's cell phone. He glanced in the direction as to where the sound was coming. It was right there on the seat.

"Damn it! She knows better than to leave her phone behind!"

Dean pulled up in the school parking lot and found no one around.

"Shit!"

Dean remembered he had a phone number of one of Quinn's best friends for such times. He dialed the number.

"Hello," answered a young girl in a feminine yet curt tone.

"Umm is this Santana?"

"Umm you called me didn't you?" She mocked.

Dean automatically raised his eyebrow at her tone but put it behind him.

"It's Dean, Quinn's brother."

"OHhh hey Dean! I'm sorry; I didn't recognize your phone number. I'm just so used to guys calling me out of the blue and trying….Mmmm never mind. So wacha need?"

Dean gave his self a mental note to keep a closer eye on Quinn's friends.

"I'm looking for Quinn, have you seen her?"

"Yeah but that was over thirty minutes ago after practice. I would have normally waited with her; but, I had to go with my mom to pick out dumb bridal bouquets for my sister's wedding."

"Oh okay, well, Quinn isn't here and she left her phone in my car; any ideas where she might have gone?"

"My guess would be home."

Dean sighed, "One last question, "you wouldn't have to know which path she may have taken would you?"

**GSF**

Dean noticed Quinn walk off a walking path and back onto the regular sidewalk which led to their house. He pulled over right away. Quinn noticed him and continued to walk. Dean drove a bit further as he reached over to manually roll down the passenger side window.

"Quinn, come on, I'm sorry I was late. Get in the car, please."

"No! This wouldn't have happened if you let me borrow your damn car in the first place!"

She kept on walking.

"Come on! I said I was sorry! Now get in the car."

"No!"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"NO!"

"GET IN THE CAR NOW! DO NOT MAKE ME COME AND GET YOU!"

"Pfft, you wouldn't do anything out in public," she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk.

Dean pulled over, jumped out, ran over to his little sister, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. She began to punch him on the back.

"Put me down you jerk!"

Dean gives her one good smack on her bare back upper thigh as she is still in uniform for Cheerios.

"OW! PUT ME DOWN!" She repeated.

"FREEZE, POLICE!"

"Wooah, what?" Dean questioned as he slowly turned around.

"Put the girl down and step away!" said the police officer who had a gun pointed right at him.

Dean carefully put Quinn down.

"This is my sister who just happens to be acting like a real BRAT right now. I told her to get in the car and she wouldn't. I had no choice."

"Likely story; Miss, its okay; you're safe now," said the officer to Quinn before he yelled over at Dean, "hands over your head!"

Quinn was upset with her brother but she would never want him to go to jail.

"Officer, it's true, he really is my brother."

He looked at Quinn then Dean, "let me see some identification."

Quinn and Dean handed him each their driver's license. He returned a few minutes later and handed them both back their cards.

"Alright, everything looks like the up and up. I apologize, I just saw you throw a young girl over your shoulder as she was screaming and kicking; I couldn't help but assume the worst."

"I completely understand officer, "said Dean, "thank you."

"Sure thing, have a nice day now," said the officer as he got back in his patrol car and drove off.

Quinn remained still, not wanting to get in the car; she stood there pouting.

"Look, I'm sorry I was late; but you shouldn't have left. You scared me to death!"

"Oh really?" Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes, "I guess that's because I am apparently completely incapable of taking care of myself, right?" She asked smugly.

"You know as well as I do all the dangerous creatures that can always just pop up. What would you have done if you were suddenly faced with a demon or some kind of evil mystical creature?"

"Oh my God, seriously, you worry WAY too much! You are worse than daddy."

Dean chuckled, "OH trust me little girl, I am NOT worse than dad; and you better stop with the attitude this very instant! I have had enough!" Get in the car, now!"

She huffed but got in. She found her phone and was checking it for messages. Dean noticed what she was doing from the corner of his eye.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm just reading my messages."

"Hand me the phone."

"No, I'm not finished looking at it."

"GIVE. ME. THAT. PHONE. NOW!"

"No, I'm just reading. I'm not texting. Daddy just said I couldn't text while grounded, he never said I couldn't read."

"No texting means NO TEXTING period, giving or receiving OR READING! You are ONLY allowed to have the phone in your possession when you are not home; THEN it goes right back to me or dad; and how do you have text messages anyway unless you sent a text first?"

"Ummm duh, that's what friends do. They send out texts to their friends EVEN if they didn't get one first. Haven't your friends ever just texted you? OHHH yeah, you don't HAVE ANY friends," she smirked.

"Hey, I have friends and THAT IS SO BESIDE THE POINT! NOW LOSE THE ATTITUDE AND HAND OVER THE DAMN PHONE!"

She handed it over, "UGH! You are such a BITTTTCSRAT sometimes!"

He took the phone, "I'm a what?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Brat, you heard me."

"That's it; you are grounded for an extra three days! I have had it with your snarky attitude."

"That's not fair!"

Quinn shouted as she stomped her foot against the glove compartment. She left no permanent damage but did leave behind a foot print.

"DO NOT KICK MY CAR! And now you have FOUR extra days, care to make it five?"

Chalk it up to teenage hormones on overdrive or simple frustration of her current life situation.

"AHHHHH! YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

Quinn shouted as she pounded her fists, stomped her feet and threw a good ol' fashioned tantrum as any small child would do.

"OH REALLY? THIS is how you want to act?! FINE! You want to act like a child then I will TREAT you like a child. The second we get home you are to go STRAIT to your room!"

She simply folded her arms in a huff and threw herself back against the seat. Not much longer Dean pulled up into their driveway. Quinn got out right away, stormed into the house and slammed the front door while Dean wasn't far behind her. She stomped up to her room as she yelled to Rachel.

"DEAN IS SUCH A COMPLETE JERK!"

She went into her room and slammed her bedroom door as well. Rachel was lost in her show when the commotion started. She looked around.

"Huh, what?!" She asked herself.

Dean walked in as calmly as he could muster. He didn't say a word to Rachel. He simply gave her a kiss on her head and a small, forced smile due to frustration. He proceeded to go in the kitchen for something he would need then walked up to Quinn's room. He walked right in. He found her lying on her stomach on her bed reading a magazine.

"HEY, I could have been getting dressed! Or were you just trying to catch me naked?" She yelled then mumbled, "perv."

"Watch it Quinn Sophia! And you know damn well when you are in trouble that you lose the PRIVLEDGE to privacy!"

"Aww, I see, so is that just another way of saying that if I were naked then "oh well?"

"Okay, you know what? I am TIRED of trying to be nice, stand up!"

"Phft! No way, just leave!"

Dean walked over to her bed; with one knee on the bed and a hand on the small of her back he gave her four hard smacks over her cheerleading skirted, perfectly ample, rounded bottom.

"OWW!" Quinn yelled as she shot up and off her bed.

"Are you going to knock off the attitude?"

She sighed with a pout, "Okay, yeeesss."

"Good, then we can begin."

Dean sat down on her bed and patted his knee, "Let's go."

"Buut DEEeeeaaan, you already grounded me longer!" She whined.

"Yes, BUT, right after I did that you decided to act like a small child and throw a tantrum. I even told you that if you wanted to act like a child then I was going to TREAT you like one; do you remember?"

"BUT DEEeeeaaaaNNnn, I'm soorrry!"

"Too late! Now do NOT make me tell you again. Get in position this instant!"

It was a test of wills, "NO!" Yelled Quinn with a stomp of her foot.

Dear was furious. He should have left the room to calm down; but, being only 24 and not too experienced with a parental role, he didn't. He grabbed Quinn by her arm, yanked her closer and roughly placed her over his knee. Without hesitation he flipped up her red mini cheer skirt and pulled down her matching red bloomers and spanked her instantly and spanked her hard. She squirmed, kicked and cried. Dean smacked the back of her thighs pretty hard.

"STOP SQUIRMING!"

"But it hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt! That's why it's a punishment!"

Quinn simply responded by crying even harder.

**GSF**

Rachel couldn't stand to ever hear any of her siblings cry; especially Quinn. She turned up the volume on the TV as loud as she could.

**GSF**

Quinn can't take much more, Dean just switched from his hand to using a wooden spoon. From instinct she threw her right hand back to block any further hits. Dean isn't thinking clearly. He smacked her hand really hard with the spoon.

"MOVE YOUR HAND OR I'LL ADD EVEN MORE!"

She jerked it away immediately and cradled it with her other hand. She cried even harder from the harsh sting of the spoon to her petite, feminine hand. Dean continued to spank her reddened bottom and upper thighs. He alternated without leaving much time for Quinn to catch her breath.

"YOU Will. NOT. EVER KICK MY CAR AGAIN U WILL STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE FIVE AND YOU STOP THE SMART ASS COMMENTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Each word accented with a smack from the dreadful wooden spoon.

Quinn is sobbing, "YES! I understand! Please, please stop! I promise I'll be a good girl!"

And just like that Dean stopped. He lifted back up her bloomers. She pulled herself off and waited for further instruction.

"Stand in the corner Quinn and THINK about why you just got that spanking!"

Quinn obeyed. She stood in the corner, sobbed and cradled her hand. Dean left the room as quickly as he could. He ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. He was ravished with guilt for what he had just done to his little sister. He couldn't understand what he turned into. He would never deny he had a temper; but, never before had he taken it out on one of his siblings like he did with Quinn.

"I need a drink!" He told himself as he walked downstairs.

Dean reached the first floor and heard the television at a high volume. He walked into the family room to ask Rachel to turn it down. She wasn't there. He turned off the TV and went on a search. He searched the entire house and outside; she was nowhere to be found. He started to panic. He felt his heart pumping rapidly.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Dean told himself.

He ran upstairs and back into Quinn's room. She hadn't moved.

"Quinn! You are free to leave the corner."

She turned around with huge crocodile tears still left in her eyes. The look on her beautiful sweet face broke his heart. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, and make everything alright again. He then remembered he was on a mission.

"Rachel, she's missing; any ideas?"

Quinn didn't hesitate; she knew exactly where Rachel would be.

"She's at the park."

"At the park? What is she doi…ugh! What did I get myself into?! Okay, I'm going to drive over there and get her; would you like to ride with me?"

"If its okay, I just want to stay and take a shower," she answered humbly.

"Of course it is…." Said Dean as he started to close her door and say good-bye. He stopped and went back in. He walked over to the petite, blond hair, hazel eyed girl and softly put her face into his masculine hands.

"I never meant to lose my temper like that; I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied.

She rested her hands over his. He immediately noticed her right hand.

"Did I do that?" He thought to himself.

He took her small hand into his to examine it closer. It was red and started to turn purple; his second thought.

"I'm a monster."


	3. Rachel Freaks Out chap 3

**Quinn didn't hesitate; she knew exactly where Rachel would be.**

"**She's at the park."**

"**At the park? What is she doi…ugh! What did I get myself into?! Okay, I'm going to drive over there and get her; would you like to ride with me?"**

"**If its okay, I just want to stay and take a shower," she answered humbly. **

"**Of course it is…." Said Dean as he started to close her door and say good-bye. He stopped and went back in. He walked over to the petite, blond hair, hazel eyed girl and softly put her face into his masculine hands. **

"**I never meant to lose my temper like that; I'm sorry."**

"**I know," she replied.**

**She rested her hands over his. He immediately noticed her right hand.**

"**Did I do that?" He thought to himself.**

**He took her small hand into his to examine it closer. It was red and started to turn purple; his second thought.**

"**I'm a monster."**

**Rachel Freaks Out!**

As Dean left Quinn's room he heard her ask to not be too mad at Rachel.

"Too late," he thought, "she never should have taken off without letting me know plus she is still grounded!"

The more Dean thought about the angrier he became. He jumped in his black Apollo and sped away to the neighborhood park. It wasn't long before he reached his destination and jumped out of his car the moment he parked. He spotted Rachel on the swing set. She noticed him and became frightened.

"Rachel Grace! Front and center now!"

Dean spat as he continued to walk toward his youngest sister. Her eyes went wide and the closer he was the more she could see how upset he was. She had been swinging pretty high. She jumped, landed with a tuck and rolled then stood up perfectly. It stopped Dean in his tracks for a moment due to astonishment.

"Don't tell me Sammy has been teaching you some moves," asked Dean.

"Teach me moves? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, "It's called years of gymnastics. You may have heard of it?"

"Tone down the attitude; I'm already VERY upset with you right now. What were you thinking coming here on your own WITHOUT telling anyone?!"

"Why? I always come here by myself."

"Oh really, by yourself?" Dean asked with a stern look and raise of his eyebrow.

"I couldn't listen to Que Que cry anymore," Rachel mumbled.

"I didn't hear you Rachel, what?"

"Yes, mommy let me come here alone since I was ten."

"WITHOUT telling anyone?"

"Weeeellll."

"Yeah, that's what I thought! So WHY did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't stand hearing Quinn cry anymore!" Rachel yelled out.

"Well, we have a soundproof basement; if it was just SO annoying to hear her cry you could have gone down there and watched TV."

"I guess I didn't think about that. What did she do anyway? You sounded really pissed off. I mean daddy never made Quinn cry like THAT before."

Dean started to think about how hard he may have spanked Quinn.

"What do you mean dad has never made her cry like that?" He asked nervously.

"Did I stutter?" Rachel barked.

"Last warning Rachel Grace or you're going to end up over my knee today as well! And I can't believe you are telling me that Quinn has never…" Dean started to think but tried to stay in denial,"…ever cried that hard b…fore."

Dean drifted off for a moment trying to think back.

"Ya well I'm telling you the truth! Daddy NEVER spanked her that long! I had the volume all the way up and I could still hear her cry!"

Rachel ran toward Dean and took several swings at him.

"You hurt Quinn! You're just a bully!"

Dean was caught off for a moment; she got in a couple of good punches before he caught her hands then lifted her up to carry her back to the car.

"Let me go! Let me go! You are a big jerk! You're an evil bastard! I'm telling daddy on you!"

Dean had enough of her name calling; he stopped before he reached the car; pulled her around his arm, flipped up her skirt and landed ten solid smacks to her bottom

"OWwww owwie! Stop! Stoooop! You big bully!"

Dean landed another five, "knock it off Rachel!"

"Let me go! Let me down!" She cried.

"If I let you down you better go STRAIGHT to the car, yes?"

"Y y yeesss," Rachel answered between her crying.

Dean put her down and Rachel ran as fast as she could to the car. She jumped in the back seat and hovered in the corner. Dean got in and looked at Rachel through his rear view mirror.

"What in the hell was I thinking when I volunteered to be NICE and stay with the girls? Shit, dad was right, fighting monsters IS easier," Dean thought to his self.

**GSF**

They arrived back home, Rachel fled from the car and ran up to Quinn's bedroom. She burst in without knocking. Quinn had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off. She had her back turned from her bedroom door and Rachel could clearly see quite a few marks and bruises.

"OH MY GOD QUINN!"

She turned around, "RACHEL! Do you ever knock!?"

"Quinn! Are you okay?! I can't believe that ass hole did that to you!"

"That "ass hole" is our brother, watch your mouth."

"How can you defend him? Did you SEE what he did to you?!"

"Rache, I don't have to see it, I can FEEL it."

Rachel looked down and caught a glimpse of Quinn's bruised hand.

"Did he do that to you too!?"

She looked down at her hand, "ugh, Rachel, I'm fine okay."

"FINE?! YOU ARE NOT FINE AND IT'S NOT OKAY! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Rachel ran out and locked herself in her dad's bedroom in order to use the house phone.

"Rachel!"

Quinn called out but without success.

"Damn!"

She got dressed as quickly as she could. She threw on a pair of black boy short panties, black lace bra, a solid black short sleeve top, a jean mini skirt and black Ugg boots. The skirt was to only be worn over leggings; but, Quinn was in too much of a rush to think about it. She ran out of her room and over to her father's room. She pounded on the door.

"Rachel! Come on! You can't do this!"

Dean ran upstairs, "Quinn, what's going on?"

She turned around, "Rachel is calling the police!"

"The police!? WHY?"

"She is calling them ON YOU! She saw the bruises and freaked out."

"Bruises? What bruises?"

"What bruises? Are you serious?"

Dean looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my God!"

Quinn lifted up her skirt a bit and pulled her panties to the side just to give her brother a glimpse of his previous actions. He threw his hands over his mouth and stepped back with frightened wide eyes.

"I did that?" He whispered.

"Really Dean?" Quinn asked quizzically, "you seriously didn't see the marks as you were beating my ass earlier?"

Tears cascaded down Dean's face as he simply stepped back and sat down on the top stair in a state of shock. Quinn looked at him with frustration.

"Oh great, now BOTH of my siblings have gone crazy! This is just freaking great!" Quinn stated to herself out loud, "ugh, what do I do?" She thinks with her hands on top of her head, "Daddy, I have to call daddy."

Quinn ran back in her room, found her cell phone and dialed John's number. It went right to voicemail. She quickly hung up and dialed Sam's cell number and it also went right to voicemail. She threw her own cell phone down on the bed in frustration. She paced back and forth for a few minutes trying to think what to do. She picked her phone back up and dialed.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything okay?"

"Uncle Bobby, why do you assume something is wrong just because I'm calling you?"

He chuckled, "because you and Rachel have been alone with Dean for less than 24 hours. I have been ready for this call actually about two hours ago," he chuckled again.

Quinn was quiet for a moment.

"Sweetie, I was just playing around."

"Oh, I know I just wish you weren't right."

"Right? Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, Dean got really, really, really upset with me this afternoon. Well, I guess you know, I kinda kept pushing him and he kinda…."

"Kinda WHAT?" Bobby asked in a stern tone.

"Well, I knew he was really upset and I kinda kept pushing his buttons on purpose."

Bobby sighed, "Okay, well, you are his little sister; but, HOW did Dean handle it?"

"He spanked me; but…"

"But?"

"I think it was literally the hardest and longest spanking I have ever had," she answered meekly.

"Mmm okay, and what happened, you shoot him?"

"Nooo, Rachel saw the result of it and freaked out."

"Result of it? Quinn Sophia, what are you not telling me?!"

"I guess there is a lot of marks and bruises from what I could see in the mirror."

"Marks and bruises! So you are telling me that Dean spanked you THAT HARD?!"

"Yes sir."

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'll live."

"Well of course but that doesn't make it okay."

"I know, but I also know Dean didn't mean it. I mean, he's spanked me plenty of other times in the past, this was the first time…you know, like this."

Bobby let out a deep sigh, "Okay, so what did Rachel do after she found out?"

"She locked herself in daddy's bedroom and called the police."

"She what!?

"Ya, I know."

"BALLS! Okay, maybe we can divert them…"

"OHH crap, they're here. Uncle Bobby, what do I do?"

"Take Dean's car and Rachel and I'll meet you at the police station. It'll be okay, I'll fix it."

**At the police station…**

"Quinn! I don't get it, why are you so upset with me?" Rachel whined.

"Because you called the police on our brother," she whispered back.

"But he is just a big bully!" Rachel whispered back, "why are you sticking up for him?"

"Dang Rache, have you ever known Dean to do anything like this to you OR me?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "no, I guess not; but, it doesn't mean that he won't start now."

"Okay, well, believe what you want. I saw the look in his eyes after he saw what he did. I believe I know him well enough to know," she sighed, "to know he'll be a lot more careful in the future."

"I, I just don't know Quinn. I mean I totally love Dean but…"

Bobby walked in the police station as if he were stomping out a forest fire. He almost reached the counter when he noticed that Quinn had on a mini skirt without leggings underneath. He walked over to her and pulled her in a corner for some privacy.

"Oooww Uncle Bobby," Quinn whined.

"Don't Uncle Bobby me!" He whispered as loud as he could, "would you like to explain to me what you are wearing!?"

Quinn looked down and realized she had forgotten a crucial piece of clothing.

"I'm sorry, I panicked and I was rushing."

"You are DAMN lucky little girl that I'm going to let you off; but, if I ever catch you out in public again with a skirt OR dress this short again with bare legs, you are going to be very, very sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

Quinn stuck out her bottom lip and nodded, "yes sir."

"Good."

It's all he said right before he kissed the tip of her nose then took a deep breath. He walked over to the counter to bail Dean out.

**GSF**

Back at the Winchester home Bobby has three of John's children lined up down in the basement. There stood Dean then Quinn then Rachel. Bobby paced back and forth in front of them, lecturing.

"Okay, I'm going to start with the least offense to the most. Rachel, what in the sand hill were you THINKING when you called the police on your brother?"

"He was/is…was a bully and really hurt Quinn."

"Rachel, why didn't you call your daddy or even me first?"

"I, I don't know, I thought I was doing the right thing," she answered humbly yet frightened.

"Okay, I can understand that. I need you to promise me in the future; if you ever, ever feel you need to call the police; call me first. Can you do that?"

"Umm, okay, but I don't get it, why?"

"There are secrets that I and your family have; it forces all of us to keep a low profile from legal authorities."

"Wh, I just don't get it."

"Rachel, when you get older, you'll understand. As of right now, you just have to obey orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"But…"

"Rachel Grace," said Bobby with a raise of his eyebrow and a very stern look.

"Yes sir," she answered with a pout.

"Now, we just have to figure out how we can get these charges dropped."

Quinn thought about it for a moment, "I think I have an idea."

Everyone looked over her way.

"I can say that Rachel just assumed it was Dean that gave me the, you know, marks; but, in reality they came from me having kinky sex with my boyfriend."

"PARDON ME LITTLE GIRL!?"

Dean looked at her in utter shock for simply using the words my, boyfriend and sex in the same sentence in front of Bobby.

Quinn put her hands out in front of her, "It's just for the authorities, honest! It's not real!"

Bobby looked over at Quinn then finally noticed her hand. He quickly walked over to her and put her hand in his.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"I it was an accident," Quinn lied, "I put my hand back to block and it just got in Dean's way."

He rubbed her hand softly then kissed it, "I need to see at least a glimpse of what Rachel saw please."

Quinn grew slightly embarrassed but did as she was asked. She turned around, lifted her skirt and pulled a side of her boy shorts up just enough for Bobby to see a black and blue bruise and heavy red hand marks. His eyes grew wide then he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily.

"Rachel, I need you to go upstairs and watch TV."

"But…"

"NOW, Rachel Grace."

"Yes sir," Rachel said meekly before she walked up to the living room on the main floor.

Bobby watched Rachel leave before he turned to Quinn. He then looked over at Dean.

"Dean, go join Rachel for a couple of minutes. I need to talk to Quinn alone."

"Yes sir," Dean answered without hesitation.

Bobby watched Dean leave the room. He turned to Quinn and took both of her hands into his.

"Princess, now that Dean isn't here; I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay," she answered softly.

"At any point have you EVER been afraid of Dean?"

Quinn shook her head instantly and answered, "No."

Bobby searched Quinn's eye's and used his many years of being a hunter to see whether or not she wasn't being honest with either herself or with him. In the end it was clear to him that she was confident that Dean simply lost his temper; but, it wasn't nor would it ever be a regular thing.

"Alright princess, I'm going to call your daddy and get his opinion of the situation here. Tell Dean I'll call him down in a bit."

**GSF**

Dean walked into the basement after being called back by his honorary uncle.

"Dean, I spoke with your father; we are both very disappointed in how you handled yourself with your sister. We both understand how that little girl can push buttons; but, we can't understand how you could lose control of your temper like that; especially with Quinn."

"Uncle Bobby I…."

"No, you will NOT speak until you are given permission, understood!"

"Yes Sir."

"This is what's going to happen; I am going to punish you now for doing something that frightened Rachel to the point of calling the police and jeopardizing exposure. When your father gets home, he's going to punish you for losing your temper and bruising your little sister. Do you have anything you want to say in your defense?"

Dean looked at Bobby with sorrowful eyes, "Not really sir, just that I am truly sorry for losing control like I did."

He nodded, "alright then, jeans and underwear down and bend over the back of the couch."

Dean felt frozen, no matter how much he wanted to move he just couldn't. Bobby lost patients with him, walked over quickly and gave him three powerful swats to his blue jean covered firm bottom.

"OW!"

"Do as I told you…now!"

With tears about to form, Dean did as he was instructed. He bared his bottom and bent over the back of the couch. Bobby unbuckled his belt, folded it and brought it up high.

SMACK!

It was only one of many. Dean held on to the edges of the couch and white knuckled the cushions with each blow. It was sure to be a spanking he would not soon forget.


	4. Making it Right chap 4

**Making it Right**

Swoosh, Swoosh, Swoosh, Swoosh!

"Aaahhhhh FRICK!" Dean yelped from the last four blows from Bobby's belt.

He continued to sob as he waited for more to come; but they never did. Bobby rested his hand on Dean's back.

"Hey, hey," Bobby said softly, "buddy, it's over."

It took a minute or two before Dean realized his punishment from Bobby had ended. Dean pulled up his clothes as gingerly as possible before throwing himself into Bobby's awaited open arms.

"I am so sorry Uncle Bobby," Dean sobbed, "I don't know what happened. I…I just lost it! I'm a fricken monster!"

"You lost control of your temper, yes; but, you are not a monster Dean. You are not a monster…."

**GSF**

Dean and Bobby walked in the living room where Quinn and Rachel were watching television. Bobby kissed the tops of each girl's head as he walked by.

"Alright, I'm going to head back home unless you three want me to stay."

Quinn looked up at Dean then at Rachel, it was unanimous, "no, we're good."

He chuckled, "well, don't all speak at once or anything. Alright then, I'm just a phone call away. You three better behave. If I have to come back here again due to something gone wrong, it WON'T be pretty. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" They each answered.

"Alright then."

It was all Bobby said before he headed out the door. Dean sat down next to Quinn on the couch as Rachel sat on the opposite Lazy Boy chair. The two looked at each other. Quinn knew that Dean was struggling to find the right words. She simply shook her head, batted her eyes, displayed a small sweet smile then sat closer. He smiled back and with that she snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and held her close. Rachel couldn't believe what she was watching.

"Are you totally kidding me Quinn!?" The eleven year old spat.

Quinn sat up on her own, "What are you talking about Rachel!?"

"How can you just act like everything is okay now?"

"Because Rachel, unlike YOU apparently, I KNOW our brother. I know Dean wasn't his self and it was just a mistake. Mistakes happen!"

Rachel shot up from her chair, "That is a bunch of BULL CRAP and you know it! He hurt you REALLY, REALLY BAD!"

"Let it go Rachel! It happened to me, NOT YOU! If I can forgive Dean then so should you!"

"NO QUINN! YOU JUST HAVE BLIND LOYALTY WHEN IT COMES TO DEAN!"

"I HAVE LOYALTY TO OUR ENTIRE FAMILY! APPARENTLY SOMETHING YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!"

The words hit Rachel hard. It cut deep but she would be damned if she were to let it show.

"You know what you remind me of Quinn? You're like a dog. Oh yeah, they are sweet, lovably and crazy loyal by nature; but, they are stupid! A dog can end up with an owner that beats it all the time and like an hour later, it comes running back with its tail wagging happy to see that same owner; just a stupid, LOYAL dog."

Tears cascaded down Quinn's soft ivory colored face. Dean stood up right behind Quinn; he rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Rachel, apologize now!" Dean demanded.

"NO!"

Dean stepped closer, "apologize now Rachel, I mean it!"

"What are you going to do if I don't'? Beat my ass too!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Rachel looked up at the anger in his eyes and the sadness in Quinn's. All she could think about was that she was the cause. She was the reason for everything. She ran up to her room with a heavy heart.

**GSF**

"Quinnsicle, please get Rachel and let her know dinner is ready."

"Sure."

Quinn made her way up to Rachel's room but found it to be empty. She looked in the bathroom, her own bedroom, their dad's room. She was nowhere on the top floor. She ran back down.

"Dean! I can't find Rachel!"

"What!? Damn it!"

Both Quinn and Dean searched the entire house, the backyard and even the park a few blocks away.

"She isn't here!"

Dean started to panic further, "where else could she POSSIBLY be?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment or two, "the cemetery! I bet she went to visit mommy's grave."

**GSF**

Dean drove as fast as he could to the cemetery where his and Quinn's step-mother was buried. Once parked both jumped out of the car and ran as fast as they could do the sight. Dean covered his heart from relief.

"Oh thank God!" He said to anyone in ear shot.

Quinn stopped for a moment to catch her breath along with Dean. Rachel noticed them right away and became very frightened. They made their way over to her. With each step Rachel became more and more fearful.

"Please, I'm sorry Dean. Please don't hurt me," she cried.

The words, "don't hurt me," stung deep in Dean's heart.

"Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly through sad filled eyes.

He cautiously stepped as close as he could to Rachel before he simply brought her in for a loving embrace.

"I was so scared I lost you forever. Don't EVER do this again."

He continued to hug Rachel as he stroked her beautiful, thick, straight, long brown hair. After a good long minute or two Dean pulled Rachel away from him and leaned over for direct eye contact.

"Why Rachel, WHY did you runaway?"

Rachel looked at him for a moment then shot a look toward Quinn.

"I..I..I was scared, you were so mad and Quinn was mad, I just don't understand! You hurt Quinn real bad but it's ok? It's not though! It's not! They taught us in school if someone is hurting someone else then to tell someone; and if it is really bad to call the police. I was just doing what I was supposed to do. Now you're all mad at me, even Uncle Bobby said I did wrong, why is it wrong? I was trying to help. I had to protect you Quinn, don't you see? It is what we supposedly do in this family, we're there for each other and yet it was wrong? I DONT UNDERSTAND!" The young girl explained as tears cascaded down her face, "I'm scared."

"What are you most scared of?" Quinn asked softly.

"If Dean hurt you like that Quinn then how...how do I know he won't do it to me? Dean you were so mad I got scared; and Quinn, even when I tried to help I STILL hurt you I'm so sorry Que Que, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear. I just don't understand how you can forgive him so easily."

"And I don't understand how YOU can't," Quinn replied.

Rachel just shook her head from wonderment.

"And if mommy was here, this wouldn't have ever happened! Plus, she would help me understand. She..she would make me feel…not so scared. I, I needed to talk to her. I wish more than anything she was here because," she paused for a moment, "because then she could tell me what I did wrong and why everyone is mad at me. Why did mommy have to leave us? Everything is all wrong now."

Dean stood there; he had listened to every word Rachel said. He too had tears, he cried for Rachel, he cried for losing his temper with Quinn and he cried also for the loss of his step-mother; whom he considered to be just as close as any biological mom could be. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at both of his sisters. Quinn was already holding Rachel close and hugging her. Dean walked over and hugged both of them.

"I'm so, so, so sorry; both of you," Dean said followed by a few tearful sniffles, "I can't stand the idea of either of you being scared of me. I promise on both of my mother's souls, I'll never punish anyone ever again when I'm that angry."

"Promise?" Rachel asked meekly.

"Promise!" Dean replied.

The three broke from the hug.

"I guess I'm in a lot of trouble right now huh?" Rachel asked looking up at Dean with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Why?" Dean looked at her with a sweet smile, "are you going to tell dad?"

Rachel looked at him with a quizzical look, "ummmm nooo?"

"Well, okay then you are not in trouble. Now, let's head back home, I'm starving."

Dean smiled then started to head back to the car. Rachel caught up to him as Quinn followed.

"But..but Dean, I..I ran away for the second time today without asking permission. I..I…"

Dean stopped and looked at his youngest sister, "Rae, you wouldn't have done either one if I wasn't being a complete jerk. Look, consider this a warning, IF you do this a third time you will be VERY, VERY sorry you did and will have trouble sitting for a good day or two. Do I make myself clear?"

Rachel looked up at him and smiled as she realized Dean was lecturing her at this point strictly for her sake. She hugged him and he hugged her back tenderly.

**GSF**

The three siblings were on speaker phone with their father.

"So do you understand now Rachel why it's important to call daddy or Uncle Bobby first? John asked.

"Yes, I think so. Something to do with our family business. I still don't understand why exotic cars have to be so hush hush."

"You're going to just have to take our word for now until you get a bit older."

"Ugh! Always when I'm older…"

"Raaacchhheelll"

"Fine, fine..sorry. Yes, I understand."

John sighed, "Okay, good; and Quinn, are you okay princess?"

"I can't sit very well; but, neither can Dean so yeah, I'm better," she smirked.

Dean gave her a small playful shove followed by a smile. She returned the smile happily.

"Mmmm yes, Dean, you and I young man will certainly be having a looonnngg discussion when I get home."

Dean wanted to crawl under the house, "Yes sir."

"Okay, so anything else I need to know about before I turn in for the night?"

Rachel looked over at Dean and Quinn to see if they changed their minds and decided to tell John that she ran away twice. Dean smiled at her.

"No dad, nothing else."

"Alright then, Dean, keep your temper in check; and girls, do me a huge favor and try not to push your brother's buttons too much. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes daddy," Quinn answered.

"Rachel?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," she said jokingly.

"Rachel Grace!" John said sternly.

"Okay, okay, yes, I won't push his buttons TOO much."

John sighed again, "Alright then, I have to go and help Sam map out a few things. I predict we'll be home in about two days. I'll check in tomorrow night; I love you."

"Love you too!" Each child sprouted without hesitation.

**2 ½ Days Later….**

"Rachel! You can't have that soda! It's WAY too close to bed time!" Dean said gruffly.

"Awww, come on! Please! Daddy doesn't have to know…" Rachel whined.

John walked in the house from the garage and into the kitchen.

"Daddy doesn't have to know what?" He asked with a rise of his eyebrow staring down at the little girl.


	5. Daddy's Home Chap 5

"**Rachel! You can't have that soda! It's WAY too close to bed time!" Dean said gruffly.**

"**Awww, come on! Please! Daddy doesn't have to know…" Rachel whined.**

**John walked in the house from the garage and into the kitchen.**

"**Daddy doesn't have to know what?" He asked with a rise of his eyebrow staring down at the little girl.**

Daddy's Home

"Daddy?!" Said Rachel, "Wow, umm didn't expect you home at this time," said Rachel.

John kneels down in front of his little girl, "I'm going to let that go but if I find out you have been doing things against the rules you are going to be a very sorry little girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

He smiled at his youngest, "Alright, you can have a glass of milk then I want you to get ready for bed."

"But dadddddyy," its only 8:20."

"Just get ready and I'll read you a story."

"Really? Okay!"

Rachel forgot about her milk and ran up to her room to get ready. Any time her father offered to spend extra time with her was a time she cherished most.

**GSF**

Rachel was tucked away in bed and John was playing pool with his three oldest before it was time for Quinn's to head to bed as well. John, Quinn and the boys were in the basement playing pool.

"I can certainly see your brothers have taught you a few tricks," John said to Quinn with a smile.

"How do you know I haven't just been practicing on my own?"

"Because those are some moves that I have only seen from two others before," said John.

Sam was in the corner snickering.

"And by Mr. Giggles over here I'm guessing Sammy."

"Nope, not me, it's Fats Domino over here you have to thank," said Sam nodding towards Dean.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Dean scoffed.

"Dean, you are such an idiot sometimes, "said Sam, "he was a famous pool player!"

"Hey, it's not nice to call your brother and idiot even if he isn't up to date on famous pool players"

John smirks then looks over at Quinn and notices for the first time the bruise on her hand. He knew from what Bobby had told him that the bruise was courtesy of Dean's temper. He sighed deeply, "Princess, time for you to get ready for bed."

She sighs but does as she is told. Ten minutes later she arrives back down wearing sleepwear from Victoria's Secret; navy blue soft tank top with Angel in big bold letters ending with an image of a heart and full-length pink and navy plaid drawstring bottoms. She kisses everyone good night and starts to head back upstairs.

"Would you like me or one of the boys to tuck you in?" John asks.

Quinn stops and turns around, "Daddy, I'm not a ba…" she pauses, "actually ya, I would love it if you would," she smiles.

"It would be my honor and pleasure baby girl."

**GSF**

"Do you want to play a round until dad gets back down here and beats your ass?"

"You are so comforting Sammy," Dean mocked, "and no, I'm feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I mean Uncle Bobby let me have it good. I'm still feeling it and that was over two days ago. I can't imagine dad having any mercy me either."

**GSF**

John walks downstairs from Quinn's room and heads to the kitchen. He fixes his self bourbon over the rocks. He recalls the image of the bruises he just saw on Quinn after he asked her to show him what Dean had done; and swallows his drink down quickly. He takes a deep breath and heads down to the basement.

"Okay Dean, let' get this over with. Sammy, please go upstairs and shut the basement door behind you."

Sam nodded without an ounce of reluctance, "yes sir."

He walks past Dean and throws him an empathetic smile and leaves the room as instructed. John turns to Dean and sees that his eyes are already filled with tears and John sighed.

"Dean, between Bobby's' lecture and mine over the phone, I don't think we need to discuss it further unless you have something you want to say."

"Nnn no Sir, just waiting for your instructions."

John thought about it for a moment, "You know, I'll be honest with you, I am at a bit of a loss. I'm not sure if I need to be in the room with you next time you punish one of your siblings; just to make sure you don't take things too far. I am very disappointed in you Dean. I am worried I cannot trust you alone with the girls and it tears me up inside."

Dean is crushed, his heart broken, "Dad, this was my very first time alone with the girls for more than a few hours. I just got really mad. Quinn kept pushing my buttons and pushing and pushing. I know that isn't an excuse, it's just what happened. I PROMISE I will never, ever, ever spank any of my siblings ever again without being in control first. I know that now."

"Well, I guess we'll just take it one step at a time. Okay then, jeans and underwear down and bend over the pool table here."

Dean did as he was told and waited in the compromising position quite humbly. John took off his belt.

"I can see some of the marks still left behind from Bobby. I'm only going to give you 40 and then it's over, understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

John stepped closer and placed his free hand on Dean's lower back as he brought up the belt with his other. From just the first blow Dean shot up in agonizing pain. It brought back the massive sting from his previous spanking.

"Dean, if you do that each time we're going to be here all night; now back in position."

With tears cascading down his face and him crying softly, he obeyed. His father did that 39 more times. Dean shot up a couple more times but overall took it very well. By time John was finished punishing his son, Dean was a mess. He was sobbing heavily and had a very hard time breathing. His father pulled up his hybrid boxers gently then brought his son in for a hug. Dean gladly accepted and cried in his arms for some time.

**GSF**

Next morning Dean wakes a bit earlier than the others and makes his famous chocolate chip pancakes that he knows the girls love. Quinn arrives in the kitchen sporting her usual cheerio's uniform for school.

"Hey Dean, didn't expect you down here making breakfast," she stated with a smile.

"Hey, good morning, yeah, I wanted to make you and Rachel breakfast; plus I wasn't able to sleep well at all. My ass is killing me!"

She smirked, "Mmmm yeah, I know that feeling."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know you do and again, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's in the past now okay."

He smiled softly over her way as John and Sam made their way in.

"Morning princess," said John, "where is your sister?"

"I'll check," she said.

Quinn ran upstairs and found Rachel still sleeping. She ran over to her quickly.

"Rachel, Rachel get up! You overslept! You're supposed to be in the kitchen already."

"Mmm, (mumble grumble) go away, I'm tired."

"Rachel, come on! You don't want daddy to come up here."

That statement was enough to grab Rachel's attention and she shot up. She had heavy bags under her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you not sleep well either?"

"Ugh, no, I had more nightmares."

"Sorry Rache, hurry and get dressed then you can tell me about it on the way to school okay?"

She yawned, "Okay."

Rachel got up and got dressed as Quinn ran back down to the kitchen.

"Rache is on her way daddy."

"Great, thank you sweetheart."

**GSF**

Quinn and Rachel are ready to head out to school.

"Keys please daddy," Quinn asks sweetly.

"Actually," Dean interrupted, "I was thinking you could drive my car this week…if you want."

"Really!? Your precious baby, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive," he smiled nervously and handed her the keys, "just be SUPER careful, got it?"

She took the keys, "I got it, no worries."

Quinn walks to the other side and gives Dean a hug and kiss, "Thanks."

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

"Okay, come on Rachel, we need to leave right now if we are going to be on time."

**GSF**

The girls said their good-bye's and are on their way to school where Rachel's middle school is attached to the high school.

"Okay, so tell me, what was the nightmare about?"

"Well, I don't want you to get mad at me."

"A dream is dream, I won't get mad, I promise."

"Okay, the police come and instead of Dean, they arrest me. They say I am a really bad liar. Then Dean gets super pissed and bails me out. At home he spanks me really hard and you just stand there and laugh. I ask you for help but you tell me I deserve it."

Quinn has tears in her eyes as Rachel reveals her dream.

"Ohhh Rae, I am so sorry that you had that nightmare. So sorry."

"It gets worse."

"Worse? How"

"Daddy comes in and says he isn't spanking me hard enough. He takes off his belt and spanks me with it really super, super hard. I'm screaming and screaming, begging for help but no one helps me."

Quinn pulls into the school driveway and parks. She takes off her seatbelt and pulls her little sister in for a hug.

"I'm really sorry for calling the police and getting you and Dean mad."

"Rachel, it's like I told Dean this morning, it's in the past okay. I really don't want to dwell on it."

"I just don't get it, why would you cover for Dean after he did what he did?"

Quinn sighed, "I guess I just believe in him. I mean I know he can be a pain in the ass but I also know he would die for both of us."

"Well, I guess, and I love you."

"I love you too Rachel."

"Really? Even after this weekend?"

"Of course, you didn't do anything to make me stop loving you. You can never do anything to make me stop loving you."

Rachel opens the door and grabs her backpack, "really? So even if I have a video of a party you snuck out to that shows you kissing Matt Mcgaryer?"

"What!?"

"NOTHING BYE!"

Rachel runs off to class leaving Quinn beyond frustrated.

**GSF**

"Damn, my laptop is acting up," says Sam to Dean, "do you think Rachel would mind if I used hers?"

"Just don't break it and put it back, I'm sure it'll be cool."

Sam found Rachel's lap top and began his usual research for hunting on weird events. He found he needed a break and was fumbling around and came across a file she had on her desk top. He opened it and it was a video of Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They were at a party dancing, drinking and apparently Quinn was kissing some boy. Sam was watching it and didn't notice anyone coming up behind him.

"What the hell!?" John spat.

**YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING. THANK YOU!**


	6. The Video chap 6

"**Damn, my laptop is acting up," says Sam to Dean, "do you think Rachel would mind if I used hers?"**

"**Just don't break it and put it back, I'm sure it'll be cool, "Dean answered.**

**Sam found Rachel's lap top and began his usual research for hunting on weird events. He found he needed a break and was fumbling around and came across a file she had on her desk top. He opened it and it was a video of Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They were at a party dancing, drinking and apparently Quinn was kissing some boy. Sam was watching it and didn't notice anyone coming up behind him. **

"**What the hell!?" John spat.**

**The Video**

Quinn received a text message from Rachel's friend Kurt.

"Oh, about the video, Kurt just told me that he put it on YouTube; but, don't worry, it's under stupid dog tricks. Going to class, phone is going !"

She was half way in the parking lot when she received and read the message from her little sister. She immediately tried to call but it went right to voice mail. Kurt did turn the phone off. She started to panic. She took a few moments and looked for the video on her smart phone and she found it. It was clear as day that it was her kissing a boy and giggling from drinking. She knew if her father ever saw the video, especially on YouTube she would never sit again. She didn't know what else to do and called the first person she thought of for help.

"Hey princess, why aren't you in class? Is everything okay?" Dean asked after checking the caller I.D and answering his cell phone.

Quinn was crying, "No, everything isn't okay, I need your help."

"Is it demons? Are you in danger? Do you need me to come and get you?"

"Deeeaaann, please just listen."

"Sorry, I'm just really concerned for your safety."

"I'm not in life or death danger; but, I am going to be in HUGE trouble. I know you're going to be mad at me but not NEAR as mad as daddy will be if he finds out."

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, spill it little girl."

"It was a month before the accident. I snuck out to a party…and…and…I was drinking a little and we were playing spin the bottle and…"

Quinn started to cry a bit harder but kept it soft so not to alert too many people around her.

"What did you do Quinn Sophia!?"

"Rachel apparently followed me and videotaped me kissing a boy and they put it on YouTube!"

"Kissing a boy! That better have been the ONLY thing you were doing little girl!"

"With the boy in the video, yes, just kissing."

"What!? What in the hell does that mean?!"

"Dean, please, focus."

"Fine, but you and I ARE going to have a long conversation when you get home from school."

"Alright Dean, I'll tell you everything, please just help me."

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can…"

Dean was cut off mid-sentence when he heard his father yelling in the other room.

"Hold on Quinn!"

Dean put his phone down on the kitchen counter and ran into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked anxiously.

"What's wrong is that there is a video of your sister wearing some super short, tight, black dress and kissing some fucking boy on Rachel's lap top!" John answered loudly.

"Well technical dad," said Sam, "Quinn isn't kissing any boy on Rachel's lap top," he smirked.

"REALLY SAM! Are you REALLY going to be a smart ass NOW?" John spat.

"Oooo ummm sorry sir," said Sam meekly.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head due to his brother's bad timing.

"Are you sure it's Quinn dad?" Dean asked.

"Oh, it is clear as day! Look for yourself!"

Sam re-played the video and Dean watched it.

"Ohh, wow, you're right, yeah, no doubt. Umm okay, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" John asked harshly without meaning to sound so harsh.

"I just need to turn off the oven," said Dean quickly.

John nodded and Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone.

"Quinn, still there?"

"Yes, still here, what happened?"

"You are NOT going to believe the crazy timing; but, Sam and dad JUST found that video on Rachel's lap top."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, I am so dead!"

Dean was furious with Quinn but also empathetic. He remembered oh too well what it was like to be a teenager with an annoying younger sibling.

"Okay, I don't know how but I'll do as much damage control as I can. Do your best to focus in your classes and I'll keep you updated by text okay."

"Really? You're going to help me?"

"Yes, I mean I AM furious with you but I'm still going to do my best to lighten your sentence with the warden."

Quinn wiped a few tears away, "thank you Dean. Even if it doesn't work, at least thank you for trying."

"You're welcome kiddo; okay, get to class."

**GSF**

Dean walked over to Sam and the lap top and looked closer at the video.

"Ohh, soo okay, it's on Rachel's hard drive and not YouTube."

Sam and John both look at Dean, "SAY WHAT!?"

John stalked over to Dean, "What are you talking about YouTube? Sam found this video on the file server!"

Dean looked at his father like a deer caught in headlights and gulped a noticeable sounding gulp.

"I was…you know..just saying that it's NOT on YouTube so.." he laughed nervously, "you know it means her reputation is safe."

"I know you are hiding something! Spill it little boy!"

"What? Dad, honest, I was just checking where the video came from…"

"Boy I am more than happy to have ANOTHER discussion with you and my hand if you would like," John paused and looked over at Sam, "look for the video on YouTube please," he turned back to Dean, "If Sam finds the video before you finish telling me the truth you're going right over my knee and you will certainly NOT like it."

"Dad, truly, Sam look under party, spin the bottle stuff and kissing games and you won't find anything."

"And HOW would you know where he WON'T find it?"

"Dad! I'm just spitting out words…dang, so suspicious!"

"Son, you do realize you are digging yourself into a hole that you WILL NOT be able to get out of, right?"

"Dad," Sam interrupted, "I can't find any video."

John runs his fingers through his thick dark brown short hair and takes a deep breath.

"There are two things we need to find out, "One, if there is or isn't a video on YouTube and two, WHO took the video in the first place? I know it's on Rachel's lap top but she shares it with Quinn sometimes as well as Kurt. Plus, I just can't imagine how my baby would have even had access to something like that. Sam, do you think you could do a bit more digging?"

"Sure dad, just give me about an hour."

"Okay, I'm going to be in the garage, I need to think, thanks Sam," John turned to Dean, "and for your sake little boy you BETTER have told me everything you know."

"Yes, sir," Dean answered quickly.

**GSF**

"I found it!" Said Sam.

"How in the hell did you find….I mean…ohhh yeah?" Stuttered Dean.

"I knew it! You ARE covering for Quinn! You are SO busted!"

"Sammy, little bro, come on. You HAVE to help me help our baby sisters."

"Huh, why and what do you mean sisters? I thought it was just Quinn."

"Cause dad will flip out a zillion times more if he knew the video really is on YouTube and did I say sisters?" He laughed nervously, "I meant sister, one, plural as in JUST Quinn."

"Uh huh, okay I want the whole story now or I am so not helping….ooohhhh shit!"

"WHAT!" Exasperated Dean.

"I never watched the video all the way through until just now. Check it out, Rachel filmed herself and fully admitted to sneaking there to catch Quinn in attempt to get her in trouble. WOW, sorry Dean but even I was never that bratty to you. Anyway, okay, tell me the story."

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, all I know is that Quinn just found out herself that there is a video at all. Apparently Rachel confessed to her this morning. She called me in hopes of finding the video and destroying it somehow."

"Why would she call you? You're not that much more easy going than dad is," Sam scoffed.

"Ha Ha, you're oh so funny and Quinn and I have always had a bond, you know that."

"Really? And that is why you spanked her the way you did?" He smirked.

"Look, I lost my temper okay; it doesn't mean we're still not close."

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll think of something. I mean we might be able to think of a good reason why this video is on Rachel's lap top but Quinn is definitely in trouble."

"Yes, but maybe not AS deep in trouble as long as dad believes that the whole world doesn't have access to the video."

John walked in from the garage and back into the living room to check on the status of Sam's research.

"Did you find anything Sammy?" John asked

"No dad, nothing, it appears that the video is just on the lap top."

John took a deep sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, it's bad enough she went to the party wearing that skimpy dress and kissing some boy; but, to have it online like that, whew, what a relief."

"Ohhh yeah, true relief," Dean added.

"Soo what are you going to do to Quinn dad," Sam asked, "I mean she is already grounded and it did happen on mom's watch, not yours as we were all out on a job."

"Yes, I know but I don't know if your mother caught her sneaking back in or not. Liz didn't always tell me when she punished the girls. She figured if I didn't know then I wouldn't punish them again," John sighed.

"Well, ya, makes sense, Mom didn't tell you about me or Sammy a lot of the time either."

"What do you mean she didn't tell me everything about you two? I thought it was just the girls; but you also?"

"Ummm nothing, did I say that? Nooo, I plead the fifth."

Sam watched the conversation between his brother and father like a train that was about to crash and there was nothing he could do to stop it. John started to rub his temples.

"Dean Anthony Winchester, you are giving your father a huge headache. I'm going to lay down for a bit. You two finish your chores and hopefully by time the girls get home I will have figured out what to do."

"Okay dad, no problem," said Sam, "Oh dad, we need to run an errand, can we use your truck?"

"Sure and put some gas in it before heading home please."

"Sure thing dad," Dean answered.

John continued to rub his temples as he walked upstairs and to his bedroom. Dean and Sam watched their father leave.

"Okay, we need to hurry and finish cleaning and then get to the school and figure out a plan with Quinn and Rachel. We have to ALL be on the same page with whatever story we come up with or we are ALL going to end up in really big trouble with dad."


	7. Operation: Reduce Quinn's Sentence

**Operation: reduce Quinn's sentence**

**John continued to rub his temples as he walked upstairs and to his bedroom. Dean and Sam watched their father leave. **

"**Okay, we need to hurry and finish cleaning and then get to the school and figure out a plan with Quinn and Rachel. We have to ALL be on the same page with whatever story we come up with or we are ALL going to end up in really big trouble with dad."**

**SNSN**

Dean and Sam drove to McKinley middle and high school. Dean sent a text to Quinn.

"Hey, what if we just tell dad that mom already punished you?"

"I can't lie and said Mom punished me. Not now that she is in heaven."

"I understand, Sam and I are meeting you and Rachel in the parking lot. We all need to be on the same page."

"Okay, Oh, question, did daddy say anything about Santana and Brittany?"

"No, but I'm sure he will after he deals with you first."

"You don't think dad will call their parents do you?"

"Either that or he'll take care of it himself. You know he has had permission from their parents to punish them as well since all of you were 11 and broke Ms. Johnson's window and lied about it."

"Damn, good point. Okay, I'll give them a heads up, see you soon."

Dean put his cell phone back in his pocket when he spotted Rachel.

"Rachel!" Dean called out with his deep husky voice.

She walked over, "hey, what's up? Is daddy okay?" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah, dad's fine," said Dean, "look we need to talk about that video on your lap top."

"What video?" She asked with the most innocent of all expressions.

"The video of Quinn playing spin the bottle at that party," Dean answered slightly annoyed.

"Ohhhhhh THAT video."

"YES, THAT video. Look, dad saw it today and now we have to figure out how to reduce Quinn's sentence AND figure out how the YOU are going to make everything alright with our sister again," Dean added.

"Huh, why?" Rachel asked.

"Because dad only thinks the video is on the computer. He CAN'T and I repeat, CAN'T find out that it is also on youtube. He will freak beyond freak out even more."

"Especially if he saw that there were 10,000 hits on that video," Sam stated.

"Really?! WOW! That is soooo AWEEESOME! Kurt will be stoked!"

"No it is NOT awesome!" Dean snapped.

"What? I'm just saying," Rachel shrugged, "and besides, it was for payback."

"I'm afraid to ask," Dean sighed, "but payback for what?"

"Quinn got me in trouble with mommy that week. I ended up grounded AND spanked; sooo when I heard Quinn talk to San and Britt about sneaking out to go to a party, well, I just HAD to follow her. I needed proof for revenge later."

"Rachel, no wonder dad has high blood pressure," Dean said shaking his head.

"Okay, so how are we going to fix this so Quinn isn't grounded for the rest of her life; and save your little butt Rachel; EVEN though it shouldn't be?" Sam stated.

"It's simple; we just say mommy already punished her for it, duhhhhh."

"We thought about that already," said Dean, "but mom didn't catch her and Quinn doesn't feel right about it. Thinking about it myself, neither do I."

"Well, that is what I'm here for. I'll do all the acting. I just need Quinn to go along with it."

"I don't know," said Sam, "it just doesn't feel right."

They all thought for a minute or two.

"What if it was Quinn's doppelganger? OR, OH I know! One of Kurt's cousins was hired by this company to go to liquor stores and see if they would sell to him being under age and all," states Rachel.

"First of all, just kind of a far stretch," Sam stated, "second of all, no one under eighteen is permitted to work legally without a parent's consent and dad definitely didn't consent of it."

"Well just cause daddy didn't consent it doesn't mean mommy didn't."

"Rachel, enough!" Dean spat, "we're not going to lie and say that mom gave her permission to go to the party; and mom didn't sign ANY paper!"

"Yes she did! I saw her sign something for Quinn. Honest!"

"Enough already Rachel! You are going to just have to confess. There is no reason why you shouldn't get in trouble too. You DID sneak out and you DID spy on Quinn. You just CANNOT say a WORD about the video being on youtube. Do you understand?"

"No way! There is no proof that I did it. It's my word against yours."

Sam and Dean smirk. Sam speaks up, "OH, there is proof. You videotaped yourself at the end of the video confessing everything. Perhaps next time you MAY want to make sure you don't bury yourself like that."

"Damn," she whispered to herself, "this royally sucks!"

"Yeah well, you have no one else to blame for this but you," scoffed Dean, "and DON'T swear!"

"Fine! But I was being honest about that paper. Go to the top of the closet, left hand side is a box. Mommy signed it I swear."

"Enough with this paper Rachel! Go to Glee already. We have to tie up some loose ends," Dean snapped again.

"You know what, WHATEVER!

Rachel stomped her foot and headed to glee. Dean rolled his eyes and got back in the truck.

"You know Dean, Rachel isn't generally that specific about something if she is lying. Maybe mom did sign something we don't know about," suggested Sam.

"Alright fine, when we get home we can look."

**SNSN**

Sam and Dean arrived back home and walked inside. John was still in his room sleeping.

"Okay to the bat cave," said Sam in his best batman impersonation.

Dean rolled his eyes, "you are SUCH a nerd!"

"Mmm but you still love me," he smirked.

Dean simply smirked back as they made their way to the family room/basement. They looked through a few boxes and Sam found it once he remembered the directions that Rachel gave earlier.

"I found it! Wow, check it out Dean. Mom was going to let Quinn model. I wonder why Quinn hasn't brought it up?"

"Who knows, we ask her later. Right now we just need to get dad in good spirits until both girls are home."

"I'm going to pick up Rachel from Glee soon and get gas for the truck," said Dean, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll have a pre-dinner snack and a beer waiting for him. You know bears are much less likely to eat their offspring if they're full," Sam grinned from ear to ear.

Dean looked at him for a moment caught off guard a bit before it hit him what his brother meant.

"Great plan! Okay, break!"

**SNSN**

The Winchester family is sat down for dinner. They were pretty quiet until John broke the silence.

"So, Quinn I saw the most interesting video today."

She cleared her throat, "Oh yeah, one of those cute kitten videos?"

He gave her a look like, are-you-out-of-your-mind?

"Ummm nooo, it was a video of YOU playing some party game, wearing a super slinky dress and kissing some boy. Anything you care to tell me?"

Before Quinn could answer Rachel spoke up.

"It's all my fault daddy! Mommy let Quinn go; but, I was mad at Quinn for getting me in trouble with mommy earlier that day so I snuck out that night to try and catch Quinn doing something. I was going to use it for blackmail at some point if I had to. I'm really, really sorry. Please don't be mad at Quinn. She wasn't drinking or anything. I saw her turn it down."

"Is that true Quinn?" John asked with a straight face.

Quinn's mind scrambled for only a moment between what was right and wrong. She simply answered him.

"Yes sir."

"I see and did you mother know you were wearing that dress?" He asked with a rise of his eyebrow.

"No sir," she answered simply.

"Mmmm hum, okay, well, after dinner I will be talking to you both privately; is that understood?"

"Yes daddy," both Quinn and Rachel said unanimously.

Dean and Sam sat there quietly as they ate their dinner and did everything they could to keep to themselves.

**GSN**

John walked in Quinn's room and sat down on her bed.

"Quinn, I don't know where you got that dress but you are going to give it to me when I am through with you and your sister."

"Through with us? You're going to spank me for something I did three months ago?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned in the land of Winchester there is NO statute of limitations."

"Come on, why can't I just give you the dress and promise not to ever wear something like that again?"

"Because little girl you KNOW very well what you are allowed to wear and what not to wear. You broke a house rule; it's as simple as that. Now over my knee before I decide to add a hairbrush to your punishment."

Quinn pouted one last time before she obeyed her father. Once she was settled John flipped up her dress and began to spank her right away over her light blue cotton boy shorts. He gave her a good solid twenty smacks to her bottom favoring her sit spots and upper thighs. She squirmed, kicked a bit and even grew slightly teary eyed; but, she did not cry. He helped her up and attempted to hug her. She crossed her arms and stepped away. He sighed and stood up. He looked at her and found it clear she was upset with him.

"Why are you upset? I went totally easy on you?"

She looked the other way and didn't answer. He shook his head, kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he said before he gave her one final smack to her bottom.

"OW!" She screeched.

"Start your homework," he said with a smirk.

He left the room; he heard her let out a huff before he had the door closed all the way. He sighed and thought to his self, "girls!"

**GSN**

John headed to Rachel's room and walked in with nothing more than one knock to announce his presence before he stepped in. Rachel turned around from where she sat and looked up and over toward her burley-of-a-man father.

"Hi daddy, can I help you with something?" She smirked softly.

He sat down next to her on the bed and did his best not to smile but failed as his lips betrayed him and formed upward. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Yes, I need you over my lap pronto."

"Nooo, please daddy, I don't want to be spanked, Please, can't you just ground me?" Rachel pleaded.

"No, sorry; I know you especially learn best from a spanking over being grounded. Now let's go."

"But I learned my lesson. I'm good, honest daddy."

"Nice try now stop stalling or you will be making it worse on yourself."

Rachel felt almost frozen as tears began to fall down her petite angelic looking face. The look in her eyes would be one compared to the look of a little girl facing the person who just kicked her puppy.

"Rachel, for goodness sake, it's NOT the end of the world," John stated.

"Maybe not for you but my butt thinks otherwise."

John let out another sigh as he grabbed hold of her arm gently but firmly and placed her over his lap. He flipped up her skirt immediately but kept her panties in place.

"Why are you getting this spanking Rachel?"

"Ummm cause I snuck out and followed Quinn to a party?"

"Yes and what else?"

Rachel sighed, "and for taking the video of her."

"Yes, that's correct."

He started the spanking with a firm hand. He peppered her bottom from left to right, middle to sit-spots. She cried and kicked; half way through Rachel flung her hand back.

"Stop daddy! Please stop. I'm sorry, so sorry!"

John stopped the moment he saw her hand reach back. He grabbed hold of it and held it on the small of her back.

"Seriously, what is with you children and putting your hands in very vulnerable areas?!

He began the spanking again right away. Rachel sobbed, leaving a puddle of tears on her bed cover. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! John gave her the last five on her vulnerable sit spots before he lifted her up and gently placed her on his lap. He cuddled with her closely.

"I'm sss sss soooo soorrrrryy daddy."

Rachel cried out as she wiped her tears and runny nose on her long sleeve top. John noticed and stood up with her to reach for tissues from her nightstand. He pulled a couple out, sat back down and helped wipe her face.

"Th thank you daddy," Rachel sniffled as she began to calm."

"You're welcome kitten."

After a bit of time passed Rachel wiped the remains of her tears away.

"I think I should go and apologize to Que Que."

"Alright but you should know when I left she seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll wear my helmet," Rachel smirked before she looked up at him again with a quizzical look.

"Daddy, ummm did you ever get two or more spankings in 24 hours?"

"Me? Ummm you know what; I don't think I ever did, no."

She sighed, "Why am I NOT surprised?"

John looked at her a bit thrown off then chuckled, "what does that mean?"

"Just that you are a good guy and good guys like hardly get in trouble."

John chuckled again, "well, that may be somewhat true but both of your brothers, your sister and you are good. You just each have ummm a lot of spunk."

"So like next time Dean, Sam or Quinn say I'm being a brat I can just say I'm not, I'm just spunky?"

John let out a good laugh this time then gave her three kisses to her head and cheek.

"Ohhh baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she paused for a couple of moments, "even if you DO have hands of steel," she said as she rubbed her bottom gently.

He planted one more kiss on her head.

"How would you like to help me with dinner?"

Rachel sported a megawatt smile, "Can I daddy? But first I need to apologize to Que Que."

He lifted his little girl off his lap, "good luck," he stated with a smirk.

"Thanks, I think I may need it. I'll be down shortly."

**GSN**

Rachel knocked on Quinn's door, "Que Que, it's me, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so" is heard through the door.

Rachel walked in and sat on Quinn's bed next to her. She hesitated for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked softly.

Quinn sighed, "I don't know, kinda, yeah, maybe."

"Well, I'm sorry you got spanked. I tried really, really hard to not get you spanked at all; and if it makes you feel any better, daddy spanked me pretty good."

She smirked, "I know and I guess I am more upset with daddy and not you. I'm not really sorry you got spanked though. You did kind of do it to yourself."

"Huh, how do you figure?"

"Umm HELLLLOOO, YOU videotaped me and then didn't play it very smart as you left it on the computer instead of deleting it."

"Awww yyeeeyeeahhh thhhaatt," Rachel giggled

**GSN**

John had started to prep a bit for dinner when he snapped his fingers.

"Dean or Sam, I just remembered, will one of you go to Quinn's room and get that dress then bring it down to me?"

"Are you sure dad?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Mmm well, I don't know, you may just want to lose those last few pounds before you try wearing it outside the house," he suggested with a slight smirk.

"Oh ha ha, quite the comedian; just do me a favor and don't quit your day job huh."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'll get the dress dad."

"Thank you Dean. Nice to know I have at least ONE compliant son," he said with a smirk as he eyed Sam.

**GSN**

"Well, how was my acting?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled, "New York, watch out."

A knock is heard on the bedroom door.

"Come in," called out Quinn.

Dean opened the door and stepped in, "I need that dress."

"Well, okay; but, in my opinion you really shouldn't shop for your girlfriends out of my closet, it's kinda tacky. Makes you look cheap."

"Hardy har har, regular Jay leno you are. You and Mr. Chuckles downstairs should take the show on the road. DAD wants it, where is it?"

She sighed, "Take a wild guess Dean, it's IN my closet with the REST of my clothes."

"Then GET up and get it. And I SUGGEST you lose the attitude before I add on from where dad finished."

Quinn looked at her eldest brother for a moment to try and determine if he would hold up on his threat. She concluded that he would and was about to get up before Rachel spoke up.

"Remember this morning when I asked if you would love me no matter what and I mentioned your most special dress?"

"Yeeeeesssss," Quinn answered with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well, I have it."

"Why?"

"Ummm cause I wanted to try it on. The thing is that I ummm I was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some jelly fell on it," she confessed cautiously.

Quinn looked at her stoically then over at Dean, "well, there you go Dean, Rachel has it in HER room or wherever she hid it."

"Ure not mad? Well, cause that's not the end of the story."

The green eyed blond beauty sighed again, "what NOW Rachel?"

"Well, I tried to clean it. I was rubbing it and rubbing it and the jelly blob just got bigger. Then I remembered the commercial saying whiter whites sooo ummmmm…"

"Rachel, that party dress was black."

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"BUT, my most special dress IS white. RACHEL, where is my dress?"

"Umm well, see, I was playing dress up and I was in mommy and daddy's room. I wanted to wear something of mommy's. Daddy was coming up so I hid under the bed and it ripped on something."

Quinn started to pace, "Where is my dress now?"

"I, I don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore?"

"Well, I was gonna try and fix it," said Rachel as she began to cry, "so I took it to school and tried sewing it but it didn't look the same. I kept trying until I finally asked Miss Sauer for help. She told me it was un-repairable so, soo she threw it out. She said if I had come to her right away she may have been able to fix it but there was too much damage."

Tears cascaded down Quinn's face then she turned red from anger and screamed.

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYY!"

_**The only payment I get for writing these stories are your wonderful reviews. Please share with me your thoughts about the chapter. What kind of trouble do you think Rachel will get in now? XOXO**_


End file.
